Marlene's POV
by The Girl With Six Fears
Summary: Marlene's a bubbly type of person, she has a 'Child's Joy' She's also my favorite character so when I figured out that no one had written a story about her I got right to work :3 Sorry the first chapter is so short, the next one will probably be longer :D
1. Chapter 1

MARLENES POV

Today is the day.

Everyone in dauntless scurries around excitedly, there excitement affects mine, and pretty soon, I'm trying to keep in hysterics, Lynn comes up to my right shoulder and bumps it hard enough for me to fall,

"Hi lil Mar." She says, I get up and smile. "Aren't you excited?" The look on her face says she doesn't. "Not really, it's pretty much just a regular day." By now were at the train, it comes around slowly, and I pounce on grabbing the handle and pulling myself in swiftly. Lynn is right behind me and Uriah is already in, I sit beside him smiling to myself.

"Little excited?" He asks. I nod vigorously-it makes my head hurt- he ruffles my head playfully. I tap my fingers on my knees biting my lip.

"Hey Marlene!" I look up to see Andrew, his black hair is up and flying around, I smile evily this time, Andrew always teased me about how fearless I am. "What?" I ask playfully, he blushes, "Bet you can't jump off the train first" I roll my eyes, "If I do you owe me 4 muffins at lunch Kay?" He smiles and we shake hands. I love muffins.

Uriah looks at me and laughs. "Should I do a front flip for this special occasion?" He asks. I roll my eyes. "Just land on your feet, no need to break your neck for this _'special occasion'_ " I shoot back. Lynn sighs.

we joke around until the train slows at 7:25 taking my chance I get up and run out the train before anyone can blink, I stumble around a bit but I land on my feet, our classed-there cut in half today- which makes me even more giddy Uriah comes up behind me putting his hands on my shoulder and laughing, I smile wider. "You did it!" I clasp my hands together, "Well anyone can" I go up to andrew and poke him in the chest, "5 Muffins because I landed it." He rolls his eyes and we hurry off to our classes.

as we walk toward the building, I notice a abnegation girl staring at us, I smile, but she's already looked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The test begins after lunch, I stare off into space until Lynn and Uriah come to sit by me. "Are any of you worried on what you'll get?" I ask with a grin plastered on my face they shake their heads. "No, I'll probably get dauntless" Uriah says. He probably will, he's strong and a good fighter. "Same here" Lynn says loudly.

The room has gathered and everyone is noisy, except the Abnegation, they sit quietly in their own little worlds. Rita takes out some cards and everyone goes crazy, she sits across from me so I play her first. "Go fish?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Lets make up our own crazy game" She smiles and I laugh. When we start it gets so complicated I give up. And start talking to Uriah about cats, which soon turns into an argument about living on different planets. We get so struck up in our conversations, I barely hear my name being called, I give one last look at Uriah and stand up, walking away from the tables. I don't know what will happen next, but I know it will change my life, I smile.

I hope it does.

I walk into room 11, a candor woman smiles at me, I look around and see the room is white, with mirrors covering every angle, my dark figure reflects back to me, I scurry toward a chair. The woman puts wires on me and herself. And then gives me a cup of liquid. "What is it?" I start to panic, "Don't worry, none of it hurts." Her hair is so blonde its almost white, and she's very tan, I take a deep breath and drink, my eyes feel heavy and they close.

My eyes flas open after an instant. I'm in the cafeteria. But all the tables are gone and I'm alone. A table in front of me has 2 baskets, one with a hunk of cheese and in the other a long knife, my eyes widen. "Choose" the condor woman says, I eagerly reach for the basket with the knife, the cheese basket disappears and I look toward it, a large dog steps out, its black sleek coat is intimidating. I look at it right in the eye and blink, it jumps forward with its claws out, each one is sharp and jags in different directions. I lift the knife and stab it into the neck, taking it out I look at the now blood stained knife and drop it. A small girl steps out with tears in her eyes. "You killed it!" She screams at me, I step back and the girl comes forward, her face turning into something more. Her eyes are turning into a dark blue, and then black pits, her teeth sharp and jagged. I grab the knife from the floor, and point it at her. Her face seems to deepen and pale, her hair turns into a rats nest.

I stay still.

She comes closer and closer, her legs getting hairy and her feet turning into bear paws, I go forward stabbing the new creature in the heart. It won't matter if she dies now, she's already gone. But when I stab her something weird happens, she takes the knife and pulls it out slowly, my eyes widen, her back starts to crumble, and she vibrates turning into dust. I grab the knife and run.

I'm in a new place now, a skateboarding park, I tilt my head down and see I'm on a skateboard, 2 boys behind me push me down and I slide quickly to the side, avoiding a railing, I gasp trying to get control of the skateboard, "Marlene will die soon" one of the boys says, they all chuckle, I look back and see water flooding the skateboard park, I tilt to the left trying despratly trying to get back up but its like glass is surrounding the edges making it imposible for me to get up, I fall down and get off my skateboard standing up I brush dirt off my pants, the water is up to my knees now, I climb up banging my fists against the glass, over and over again, tears streak down my face. I hate water. I bang again harder and the glass cracks, I bang again and it shatters, the glass rips my skin apart blood falls on the ground and I run, and run, and run, away from that place, away from the water, I find myself back in the chair, the condor girl looks at me, my face feels hot and tears streak my face.

"Your dauntless." But she lies, I know she lies.

I walk slowly back to the train, passing Lynn and going up to the front. I hop on and sit, quietly with other dauntless joking loudly around me.


End file.
